


Blue Skies

by goldenwonder



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s, 50s au, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character(s), Bucky never fell and Steve never went under the ice, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, New York, Post-War, Singing parlors, Snow, Winter, past relationships (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never saw the sun shining so bright<br/>Never saw things going so right<br/>Noticing the days hurrying by<br/>When you're in love, my how they fly</p><p>Blue days<br/>All of them gone<br/>Nothing but blue skies<br/>From now on..."</p><p>Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are now veterans of war, trying to settle down in 1950s New York.<br/>A run in with an old friend from the war sends both of their spirits soaring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some jazzy tunes, and I just had this little idea... I hope it's any good!

__

**_New York. 1950._ **

A woman hurried down the snow-covered street of 5th Avenue, late afternoon. Her beige coat swept behind her, almost like a cloak. Her hat was pulled to the side, as how the ladies wore them nowadays. On her shoulder was her handbag, and in her hands clutched many shopping bags. “Early birthday shopping” she told herself, but she couldn’t help spoiling herself. With the checks she was still reeling in from the war, she could afford to spend a little extra on herself, and her friends.

She glanced at the clock that hung on the lamp post as she passed, and knew she needed to get back to her little apartment to get ready tonight to meet Elaine for drinks. The entertainment tonight was supposed to be sublime, a newcomer by the name of Ella Fitzsimmons? Ella Fritz? Anyway, a wonderful jazz singer who was finally singing in an all-white parlor. Jo applauded her, glad she was finally getting the recognition she deserved, and it was about time that there was some integration in places like those. What did it matter if you were black, white, or purple if you could make wonderful music? It didn’t make sense to her. After all, she served with all sorts of people during the war, and wasn’t one to judge a single person, no matter their looks, or background.

She turned to cross the street, but an arm swept around her and pulled her out of the way as a taxi sped past. She shrieked in surprise, and turned around to the man who had narrowly saved her life.

“Are you alright, miss?” he questions, his voice soft, but had a masculine edge, and somewhat familiar. She looked up, his face shadowed by the grey fedora he wore, and he quickly took it off in respect.

“I’m quite alright, thanks to you!” she said, sighing in relief, and looked around, then to him.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to frighten you-” he began, but she shook her head,

“Oh, no, not at all! If you didn’t, I would have been flat as a pancake about now.” she laughs, and the man smiled, a glittering smile but there was something sad about it.

“Where are you headed? Do you need help with those?” he questions, and gestured to her bags. She sighs,

“Just up the road, then down to Madison. And I’d love that!” she said, handing one handful of bags to him, and he set his hat back onto his head.

“Thank you, so much… What, pray tell, is your name?” she questions, and looked to him, her eyebrows creasing in concentration, trying to remember where she had seen him, heard his voice.

“James Barnes of Brooklyn, ma’am.” he said, as they crossed the crosswalk onto the next road.

“And yours?” he questions, and she still racked to find out his identity.

“Joanne Hartley. From Greenwich.” she said, tilting her head to the side as they walked on.

“Did you serve in the war, Mr. Barnes?” she questions and they stopped in front of another crosswalk.

“I did. 107th.” he said, almost like it was a tough memory to recollect. And she looked to him with raised eyebrows in surprise, and it finally settled to her. Of course, the wounded soldier from the 107th, the Howling Commando, the right man of Steve Rogers, the famous Captain America. How on earth could she forget?

“Bucky?!” she cries, and he looked to her with an equally surprised expression, and it must have dawned on him, too, recognizing the petite, dark haired nurse who helped him regain the use of his arm after that nasty accident back then.

“Jo!” he chuckles, and she threw her arms around the man, hugging him tight and then quickly let go, flattening out his jacket of creases.

“Oh,  _ what  _ a small world… It’s been too long!” she says, touching his shoulder.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since ‘47!” And he smiled, chuckling as they walked when the light illuminated the green.

“I’ve been… I’ve been good. Captain Rogers and I came back to New York in ‘48. Been working up at the SSR ever since. How about you? Looks like you’ve abandoned the nurse uniform.” he says with a grin, his eyes flashing up and down, which she promptly ignored.

“I wouldn’t say that. I work at the hospital every now and then, but as a secretary… I can hardly deal with the blood, and gore anymore. Not after… Well, work also has been terrible to find now that i’m back home, you know? So many others are scrambling for work, and I suppose i’m one of them...” she explains, and followed the sidewalk around Madison, and Bucky just politely listened, glad to see her again, doing so well. Maybe he was a little more happy than usual, but how was that so wrong?

“We need to catch up, Bucky. You should come to the club tonight. I’m meeting a friend for drinks… Oh! You should bring a friend, too! How’s Steve? Still seeing Ms. Carter?” she questions with a smile. He sighs, shaking his head.

“No, no… Uh, it’s hard to explain-” he explained, but she shook her head.

“No, it’s alright. It’s not my business, I was just curious.” she said, but smiled.

“So, you’ll come? Tonight, at 7:30.” she said, and stopped in front of a row of apartment buildings, and sighs.

“It’s so nice to see you, Bucky. I’ve missed you, so much!” she says, and gave him a peck on the cheek, retrieving her bags, and walked to the door, turning to him.

“Remember! Tonight at 7:30!” she said, and he smiles, nodding and lifted his hat.

“I’ll be there, Miss.” he said, and she smiles, sighing softly.

“I’m glad.” she replied sweetly, and turned, opening the door and walked inside, the door shutting behind her. Bucky sighs, feeling his chest deflate and he turned, looking around the city, and put his hands in his pockets, walking down the road with a new, cheery air to him.

Maybe coming home wouldn’t be too bad after all.

 

**_Jo’s Apartment. Not long after._ **

Jo had the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, folding up the last of her clothes and put them away, chatting away on the phone to Elaine.

“He’s  _ so  _ sweet, Elaine. Tall, and handsome… Don’t you remember him?” Jo sighs dreamily, and touched the fabric of a gold dress before hanging it up and put it into her wardrobe.

“Sergeant Barnes? Yeah, I remember him a little… Wasn’t he one of the Howling Commandos who messed up his arm real bad?” Elaine questions on the other end. Due to her airy nature, Jo was sure she was either taking a bath or doing her nails. Jo nods,

“Yes, that one. But, his arm seems to be perfectly fine now, and I suppose that therapy did him some good.” she said with a nod, and then looked through her wardrobe for something to wear tonight.

“It’s a little cliche how you bumped on the street… And I mean, he’s no Clark Gable.” Elaine said, and Jo rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care. I don’t even like Mr. Gable all that much, anyway, thank you.” she said with a clipped tone, and picked up a pair of shoes that looked decent to dance in. Oh, how she wanted to dance her heart out again. Of course, it wouldn’t feel the same now that the war was over, now that that desperation wasn’t there… But, she still  _ loved  _ dancing, and she just needed to find a good partner.

“It’s the mustache, isn’t it?” Elaine laughs, and Jo shrugs.

“Perhaps. Oh, and Angie called the other day. She may turn up at the club tonight, as well… With a “special friend.”” Jo added, and Elaine sighs.

“Who is it this time? Taylor, again?” she mused, and Jo shook her head.

“No, but even if it was, I wouldn’t mind! Taylor was a sweet girl.” Jo said defensively. Elaine sighed through the phone,

“But she was so… I don’t know, inquisitive about the war, and romanticized it. She thought all we did was to find a partner in life.” Elaine said, and Jo sat on the bed beside the shoes.

“Well, she’s never been to war, seen the things we’ve seen. And maybe that’s a good thing.” Jo said, flattening out her skirt.

“You know, I’m sad Peggy went to LA. Her and Angie could have really hit it off, if given the time.” Elaine said, and Jo laid back on her bed, not minding if it messed up her hair.

“Well, I heard she’s no longer with Captain Rogers. Maybe she found someone else.” she offered.

“Who’s not Angie.” Elaine added, and Jo huffed.

“Mm.” she said, and stood up, turning on her curling iron.

“So, tonight, 7:30?” she questions, picking up the receiver and walked back into the living room, where it was connected.

“Of course! We can’t miss this newcomer, I feel like she’s going to do great.” Elaine said, and Jo smiles.

“I feel so, too. I’ll see you soon, Elaine.” she said, setting the receiver down on the table.

“See you. I’ll bring the car around at 7!” Elaine said, and then the dial tone sounded. Jo smiled and set down the phone, walking to the bedroom and sat at her bureau.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

**_Steve’s apartment. About the same time._ **

Bucky let himself into Steve’s apartment, taking off his coat and jacket.

“Steve!” he calls, setting both items on the coat rack. Steve kept a very orderly apartment, due to habit out of being in the army. He could hear the clicking of a typewriter and stepped into the kitchen, seeing a fresh pot of coffee sitting in the maker. He walked over, and poured himself a cup, black. He took a sip, walking to Steve’s office and saw him with his back turned, typing away at a typewriter, probably working on his chronicle of the war. It was a theraputic past time for him, when he wasn’t working. He still relived the horrors of the war daily, but somehow, writing them down helped him, along with the SSR work.

“Ran into an old friend today.” Bucky said, leaning against the doorway, and Steve momentarily stopped typing, as if hesitating, then kept going.

“Dugan in town?” he questions, and Bucky shook his head.

“Nah.” he said, and walked to Steve’s desk, leaning against the edge by Steve’s elbow and took another sip. Steve’s sleeves were rolled up, his suspenders hanging down by his waist, completely relaxed, a cup of coffee sitting to his right on a coaster, his pens and pencils even lined up on a notebook. Perfect order.

“You remember that pretty nurse who helped me with my arm?” Bucky questions, looking at Steve over the rim of his mug. Steve sighed, pushing the loader to the side, and it clicked into place.

“Yeah. She was nice. What about her?” he questions, taking his mug and took a sip of his drink, looking almost spaced out. Bucky noticed a five o'clock shadow beginning to form, and his collar was a bit rumpled, his top button on his shirt undone. Maybe he was having a rough go of it lately…

“Well, I met up with her, on 5th.” he said, and Steve nodded, giving a “pretty good” look.

“That’s good. How’s she doin?” he questions, and Bucky shrugs.

“She’s good, she was more than happy to see me. Didn’t recognize me at first, but I can’t be one to talk, since I didn’t recognize her without the uniform.” he said, grinning at the memory of the white dress, and the hat she always hated that would slip off her head. He took another sip,

“Anyway, she invited me to the club tonight. You should come.” Bucky offered, hitting his arm lightly. Steve bumped back in response, but only out of instinct. Steve sighs,

“I got no business going there, Buck. You know that. I can’t get… I can’t feel it, so what’s the use?” he said, almost like he was giving up. Bucky frowns,

“So what? That’s not an excuse to not knock some back with your best buddy and an old war friend. Besides, there’ll be entertainment, food… Dancing, too.” he said, and Steve rubbed his face.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, I got work, I got this..” he said, gesturing to his typewriter. Bucky shakes his head,

“I know you’re still shook up about… about what all happened in Europe, Steve. But, it’s over, now…” he said, but understood Steve more than he cared to admit. He had nightmares sometimes, of that Zola guy looming over him with medical tools and experimental syringes filled with weird green liquids. Or of his friends dying around him, of guns sounding all around him. He remembered it all, and he was sure Steve did too, if not worse things than he did, too.

“And all we can do is move on, and celebrate.” he said, and Steve looked to him with those sad blue eyes. Eyes that could sometimes get them out of trouble, or into it. Steve sighs,

“Okay. One drink.” he said, his shoulders sagging in defeat, and Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

“I’m glad you’re coming.” he said, and stood up.

“Get cleaned up, put on a fresh shirt… Hey, she may have a friend.” Bucky said with a grin before exiting to refill his cup of coffee.


	2. Part 2

**_The Club. 7:19._ **

 

Steve felt a little uncomfortable. His suit felt a little too tight, and he felt like he stood out like a sore thumb, and he didn’t even have on his Captain America suit. Bucky was radiating confidence and walked at his side, finding a table to the side, set for four people. Steve glanced around, not seeing anyone who fit the description that Bucky had given him. He walked to the table, the tablecloth stark white in the dim atmosphere, the band filling the room with brassy, jazz tunes. Bucky sat down at one of the tables, and Steve across from him. He cleared his throat, and looked down at the menu in front of him. A waiter came up to them,

“Good evening, sirs. Can I start you off with a little drink? Some champagne, maybe?” he questions, looking between the two. Bucky smiles and nods,

“That would be perfect, thank you.” he said, and quickly added.

“Oh, and two extra glasses please.” he said, and the waiter looked between them, as if confused.

“You… you two are not together?” he questions, and Steve looked down with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, and cleared his throat.

“No, we’re not. Just meeting some friends.” Bucky said, and Steve wanted to scoff. Always the smooth one…

“Very good, sir.” he said, and walked off. Steve sighed, and shifted in his chair, looking to the band that played on stage, and glanced around. Bucky watched the entrance, waiting, and Steve could feel his apprehension.

“You really like this girl?” Steve questions. Bucky shrugs.

“I may. She’s very nice.” he said, and Steve nods.

“And i’m sure her friend is, too.” Bucky added, making Steve’s eyes shoot up.

“You didn’t.” he says gravely. Bucky’s hands were raised in defense,

“She was bringing a friend, anyway.” he said, and his eyes shifted to the entrance, and lit up as he rose to his feet, waving.

“Jo!’ he called, and Steve stumbled to his feet, turning around and standing straight, his eyes falling upon the two women walking towards them.

The dark haired one, her hair done up in curls, waved back with a pretty red dress and a scarf with a matching color. He recognized her a second later, and gave her a smile, his eyes shifting to her blonde friend who followed behind in a gold dress, her hands covered by elbow length gloves, making her appear as nobility.

They met them halfway, and Bucky took Jo’s hand, giving her a kiss and smiles.

“Jo.” he greets, and Jo gave him a smile, batting her eyelashes.

“Don’t be so shrewd, Bucky.” she laughs, and he stood beside her, looking to Steve.

“Oh, Steve! How good to see you,” Jo said, as if just noticing his presence.

“This is my good friend Elaine Grey. I hope you don’t mind my bringing her along.” Jo said, and Elaine smiles,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers.” she said, and Steve was astounded by her coolness of it all, how it seemed like he was just another man in the crowd. He smiles,   
“Likewise, Ms. Grey.” he said, and she laughs, her voice ringing like bells.

“Oh, please, skip the formalities. Call me Elaine.” she said with a stunning smile that nearly knocked the wind out of Steve. He had only just met this woman, and he already felt like he needed to take a shower.

“Alright,  _ Elaine.”  _ he chuckles,

“Call me Steve.” he added. Jo and Bucky looked between the two blonds, and Jo’s lips curved into a wicked smile. Bucky leans over,   
“This was a fantastic idea.’ He murmurs, and Jo looked to him,

“You think so?” she questions, and Bucky clears his throat.

“Shall we?” he says, gesturing to the table. Steve nods, and offers his arm to Elaine, who wove her arm through his and held onto it as they walked back to the table. Steve even pulled her chair out for her, and Bucky took careful note as they all sat down.

The waiter returned with their champagne, loading the glasses up and Elaine didn’t hesitate to take a sip. The band played on behind them, and introduced the new act, who belted out some good jazzy tunes.

“This is a nice place, how did you discover it?” Bucky questions, leaning to Jo.

“Well, we were just looking for a place to have a few drinks one night, and Elaine spotted it, so we made our way inside. And this is definitely one of our favorites, now.” she said with a smile, taking a sip of champagne.

“Mm, please don’t tell me you bought the most expensive stuff in the house just for us.” Elaine said, raising her eyebrows. Steve shrugs,

“Would that be a bad thing if we did?” he replied, and Elaine gave him a sly look, and Jo took another careful sip of her champagne. Bucky was a bit surprised at Steve’s witty comment, but he didn’t say anything to discourage him.

“So, are they as brave as they say you are? Are most of the stories true?” Elaine said, leaning her elbow towards Steve. Steve shrugs,

“Well, I can’t account for the first, but some of the stories are true. Some of them, glossed over, but… For the most part, yes.” he said, and Elaine nods.

“You and your team are very brave, going out there into enemy territory and doing what you do.” she added. Jo nods, touching Bucky’s arm lightly.

“And the story of how you saved Sergeant Barnes… That’s one I will never forget.” she said, shaking her head. Bucky shifted in his chair, 

“Hey, i’ve done my fair share of saving Steve’s patriotic ass many times.” he laughs, and Elaine grins.

“I’m sure the show wouldn’t have gone on without you.” she said, taking a sip of her champagne.

“Well, Bucky was the reason why I wanted to go to war in the first place. I thought if he could, why couldn’t i?” Steve said with a shrug.

“Because you were a scrawny kid who didn’t even weigh 100 pounds at the time.” he chuckles, and Steve grins.

“Yeah, and know I could throw one punch and knock you out.” he said, giving him a look and took a sip of his champagne. Elaine looked to the dancefloor, a song gathering her attention and she stood up.

“I think I need to dance.” she said, and Steve stood up as well. She looked to him, and raised an eyebrow.

“A volunteer, hm?” she says and laughs, taking his hand, pulling him onto the dancefloor as Bucky and Jo watched on.

“Yes, this was a very good idea, indeed.” Jo whispers.

Steve turned and pulled Elaine in, dancing to the upbeat song.

“Are you always this forward?” he questions, and she tilts her head to the side,   
“Well, it’s not every day do I dance with a man like you.” she replied, and he spun her around before pulling her back in.   
“Who? Captain America?” he says and did a few steps.

“No. Just… a man like you. The materialistic part doesn’t matter to me.” Elaine said with a shrug. Steve nods,

“I see.’ he said, his hand resting on her waist, the other clasping her hand within his.

“You’re a better dancer than I thought you would be.” She remarked after a few steps, and smiled.

“Yeah, me too.” Steve replies with a sheepish grin, struggling to make sure he did the steps in the right order.

Back at the table, Bucky sat with Jo and they swapped stories and drank the champagne. Jo forgot all about her desire to dance as she immersed herself with him and his conversation. It was like she no longer needed dancing feet, since her mind was doing all the running for her.

“I really can’t thank you enough for.. For fixing up my arm.” he confessed. She looked to him, and shook her head.

“No, it’s… I was just doing my job.” she replied, twisting the red scarf in her fingers. He sighed,

“Well, without you… I probably could have lost my arm. For good.” he said, and she looked to him with a pitiful look on her face, and he waved it away.

“I just wanted to say thanks. No need for… for the pity.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She sighs, and smiles.

“Well, then, where are you going to go now? Now that the war’s over, things are starting to die down... “ she said, and Bucky looked to her and shrugged.

“I suppose i’ll keep working with the SSR, but… I think eventually I’ll want to settle down. Get a wife, have a few kids…” he said, and looked to her, waiting for her own side.

“I think i’ll always be a working girl.” Jo said, and didn’t look particularly sad about it.

‘I don’t know… I guess, during the war, people took what they could get, they had big dreams of a house and a family… I never really saw that. It’s not something I strived for.” she said, and Bucky watched her carefully.

“What did you want, out of it?” he questions. She was silent, and took another sip of champagne before answering.

“Purpose.” she said, and looked to him. He met her dark eyes, and held her gaze for a moment. He then sat up a bit straighter, and smiles, leaning forward.

“I think there may be an opening at the SSR…” he said with a grin, and her eyes widened.

“Really? Do you… You don’t think they would take me, would you?” she questions cautiously, and he shrugs.

“I don’t see why not. You’ve been in combat, fixed up all sorts of men… And, I don’t think a recommendation from Steve or I would hurt.” he explained, and grinned. A wide smile spread over Jo’s face, illuminating her features.

“Oh, Bucky!” she cries, and threw her arms around him. He laughs, his arm moving around her waist and she quickly pulled away, composing herself.

“Sorry, I… I appreciate it, i do, but… I don’t think I should have thrown myself at you…” she said, and he chuckles.

“No, no, feel free to throw yourself however much you’d like.” he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. The song changed to another slow one, and Bucky could still see Steve dancing with Elaine. Looks like he found the right partner, after all. He looked to Jo, who looked on the dance floor with longing. He stood up, and held out his hand. She looked to him, and her eyebrows raised, and she shook her head.

“No, no, I couldn’t…” she said, and he rolled his eyes, taking her hand and pulled her up.

“Come on, don’t tell me the war wore you out.” he chuckles, and pulled her onto the dance floor, turning her around in his arms before settling her in front of him.

“ _ Blue skies, smiling at me…”  _ the performer sang in a deep, sensual but reflective tone.

“ _ Nothing but blue skies, do I see…” _

Jo looked up at him, and Bucky was already looking down at her with a smile, his hand gentle in holding hers.

“Thanks for showing up tonight.” she said, and he chuckles.

“Thank you for the invite.” he said, and leaned his cheek against hers as they danced, Bucky holding her hand close to his heart. Jo let her eyes close, a small smile on her lips.

“I hope we’ll see a little more of each other, Mr. Barnes.” she murmurs. He smiles, and moved his head to let his lips brush against her hair.

“I hope so, too, Ms. Hartley.” he replies softly.

_ “Blue days, all of them gone…” _

_ “Nothing but blue skies from now on.”  _


End file.
